New Pespective
by eclvre
Summary: Wanting to spice up their sex life, Eli turns to his best friend for a few pointers. He never knew it would get as interesting as this. {NC-17 / BDSM}
1. the suggestion

**IMPORTANT NOTES**: This fic is primarily for those who are capable of reading very detailed, heavy, smut. It's rated M for a reason. And while the smut won't be starting for a few chapters, it is basically all that this fic is going to be about. It's a sexual, dom/sub fic. So if you're into that stuff like I am, congratulations! You've come to the right place. The chapters are going to be pretty short at first, but eventually get longer as the story progresses. Hope you enjoy it, here's the first chapter.

**I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

It's boring now, honestly. They both can tell from two minutes in that they just want it to be over. And it hasn't always been this way, either. It's only started a few months back when Clare started taking birth control so Eli wouldn't have to wear condoms every single time they fuck. It's just different now and neither of them can really tell what's wrong. He's wanted to say something for a few weeks now, but it's pretty hard to tell your wife _hey, our sex life is boring as shit now _without offending her. She wants to say something too, but doesn't know how. Even though she's matured since high school, she finds it uncomfortable to talk about sex. They don't really talk about it before it all goes down, just that he goes down and she'll be screaming his name all night long. Or at least, that's what it was like a few months ago. Now he's just sticking it in and she's just pretending it feels so unexplainably amazing.

"Look," he says, taking a long sip of his coffee. "I don't know how to tell her. I don't even know what to do to make it better. I want to be with her forever, but this sex life shit sucks. If I can't please her _or _myself, do you think that'll effect things down the line?"

He's had to confront his best friend about all of this, since he can't approach Clare about it. She's tall and thin and her long brown locks are being twirled in her perfectly pedicured fingers. She gives a long laugh and shakes her head. "You just need to spice things up in the bedroom. Try out some new things."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Eli, I'm sure you know how. Don't make me have to spell things out for you." She wraps her hands around the coffee mug, bringing it to her lips. When she retracts the cup there's a small glimmer of whipped cream on her upper lip which she dabs off with her napkin. Eli blinks, still somewhat confused as to what his best friend is trying to get at. "God, Goldsworthy. This is Clare we're talking about. She's small and innocent and _submissive. _You're Eli Goldsworthy. You're dark and sarcastic and _dominant_. You just have to be a little naughty, show her who's boss in the bedroom."

Eli bites down on his lip. Yeah, he's thought about what she's talking about but how on earth do you bring up that sort of thing to your wife? "I don't know if she'd be into that, Fi." He says uneasily.

"Please, she'd be overly into it. All good girls just don't know how to be bad, but their inner minx is yearning to explore." Fiona explains. "Imogen's into it." She pauses, and it looks like she's springing up an idea by the way she taps her bright red nails on table in front of them. "I run a little business that I haven't exactly told you about."

"Okay."

"Imogen and I sort of give _pointers, _to couples with the same problems you're going through. I'm not going to name any names, but you do know one of my clients." Fiona grins, looking awfully proud of herself for being able to say that. "Talk to Clare about it. Tell her how you're feeling and that you have an idea on how to fix things. Bring her around to my condo and we'll figure something out. _And, _since you're my best friend, I'll let all of this go free of charge. You're lucky, because I'm not cheap."

"Honestly, I'm all for this stuff," Eli starts, folding his hands on the table, "but how… _intense_ does all of this… _stuff_, get? I'm not quite sure what to call it."

"BDSM?" Fiona giggles, earning a nod from him. "It can get as intense or it can be as simple as you want it to be. It really all depends on how you and Clare want it all to work. I know exactly what I'm doing, Eli. I have forms and such. It's not like we jump right into the sex stuff." She smirks, finishing off her coffee and checking her phone. "Hey, sorry, I've gotta run. I have a meeting with a client." He raises his eyebrows.

"A _fashion _client, dickwad. Text me when you get over your fear and are ready to explore a new sexual world!"

…

He's still a bit confused on how to approach Clare about all of this, but he's into it. He's into the idea of telling Clare what to do and doing things to her that he usually wouldn't when they're in bed together. But he's still scared she's not going to be as into it as he is. He doesn't really think Fiona's comment about Clare's inner good girl trying to escape is necessarily true, but there _is _a chance. He can recall in the past, times when Clare's tried to be some sort of "bad girl" and not succeed at it at all. He sighs, rubbing his face in the living room of their apartment.

Clare's in the kitchen. She's got all of her hair pulled back in this messy ponytail and she looks somewhat bored, just standing around and pouring two glasses of wine for her and Eli.

"What's up?" She asks, placing the glass down in front of her husband, smiling just because she can. "You look stressed."

"Work, I guess." He lies, picking up the glass. "They're getting really strict about me showing up to certain rehearsals. Since I'm only assistant director, they only need me Monday through Thursday, so when I show up on the weekends they get kind of pissed. Not like, you know, happy I'm trying to help out."

"That's weird. I'm sorry. Did they say something today?"

Eli nods. "Yeah, they told me to leave. I would have been home hours ago but I went out for coffee with Fiona." Eli takes a big gulp of his wine, wondering how to start even talking about the whole BDSM situation and Fiona's offer. "Hey, so, I wanted to talk to you about something. Sit." He pats the empty spot on the couch next to him and smiles awkwardly. "So I know that uh, us getting intimate lately hasn't exactly been the best of the best…"

"Oh no," Clare breathes. "I was hoping you weren't going to say anything. I'm sorry, I know – it's my fault."

"What? What no, Clare, it's not your fault. It's both of us; we're both in the dog house. Just, let me continue." Eli silences her, and she nods, taking very small sips of her drink. "I have a couple ideas… I mean, Fiona gave me a couple ideas…"

Clare cringes. "You were talking to Fiona Coyne about our sex life? I'm so embarrassed…"

"It wasn't anything too detailed. I just told her that we were both clearly bored with what was happening and that I didn't know what to do. She wants to help."

"Help? How is she supposed to help?"

"She runs a little… _sex-ed_ business sort of thing. I don't know how to explain it. We'd just have to go and she could make better sense of it than I could. It's worth a shot, right?" Eli says optimistically. Clare doesn't look too convinced, yet, somehow still wanting to try. She purses her lips.

"I don't know, Eli. What if it's not what we're interested in?"

"Then we leave. We don't do anything you don't want to."

"Yeah, but what if _you _want to?" She throws back. Eli cocks his head to the side.

"There are two of us in this relationship, aren't there? We make decisions together and we compromise. I just want to make you happy. I say we give it a try or two. What about you?"

Clare pauses, looking around the living room as if she'll find an answer written on the walls in magic marker. "I say… why not? Can't hurt trying, right?"

Oh, if only Clare Edwards knew what she was getting herself into, she wouldn't make statement like that.


	2. lunch at the coyne's

**NOTES**: This, for some reason, ended up way longer than I had intended it to. Thanks for the couple follows/favorites/reviews. By the way, Eli and Clare are like 24 in this story. Still no smut this chapter, but we need some buildup before we jump right into the dirty stuff. Okay, enjoy.

**I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

Lunch was sure to be interesting. Eli had arranged for an "appointment" at Fiona's condo at one-thirty sharp. They're a very punctual couple, and they've always been this way. They're riding up the elevator at one-twenty-seven, and they're at her door on the dot exactly, the door swinging open to reveal a very excited Fiona Coyne.

"Come in, come in! Jesus, Clare, I haven't seen you in ages. Shit, wow, it's crazy seeing you two together. Honestly, I don't think I have since your wedding?" Fiona rattles on as she waves the two of them inside. Her condo is miraculous, really. It's big and fancy and modern and very Coyne-esque. It's bright white on every wall except for the one with her fireplace which is a very pale blue. There's a metal staircase that leads to the upstairs and lining the very back wall is all windows with the most breathtaking view of the city. Clare's nearly in awe. She's never been to Fiona's, and she's certainly never seen a house so beautiful before.

Eli smirks, shoving his hands into his pockets as he goes to take a seat at the table where there is some lunch set up. "Did you or your chef make this, Fi?" He asks, to which she giggles and scurries over to sit with him.

"Frank, of course. As if I'd cook for guests!"

Both girls sit down, Clare next to Eli and Fiona across from the two of them. "Let's save the business talk for later." Fiona begins, waving her hand into the air. "Clare, tell me all about yourself. I miss you!"

Clare and Fiona have never exactly been the best of friends, and they surely never got to know each other like Eli and Fiona had in high school. They'd always been kind, and they'd been around each other several times, but they never really _clicked _the way two were when they wanted to be friends. Besides, Clare was simple and Fiona was extravagant.

"Um, well, I'm pretty much still the same old Clare. I write a column on this women's website. I don't like it much but it's writing and it's money. I'm trying to get them to let me write a piece of Eli's play," she looks at him next to her. "But I don't know if they're really into it given the play Eli's assisting." Clare went on, explaining the website and all the boring little details about it. Just watching, Fiona could pick and choose the things out of the two of them that was making their sex life so distasteful. The way Eli slouches over his food, the way Clare doesn't seem to find joy in her job – these things were just added stress!

The lunch finally comes to a close, and Fiona doesn't bother to suggest that they eat the cheesecake hidden away in her refrigerator because she's too damn excited to get this show on the road. She grins, running a hand through her beautiful brown hair. "So, are you two ready to talk about what you really came here for? Or should I strike up another conversation to delay it further?"

Both shake their head, to which Fiona claps her hands. "Perfect! So, I have some questionnaires and such," Fiona begins, hopping up from her chair and gliding across the room to a cabinet beside a bookcase. "Now, Clare, if you could come with me. You two need to complete these separately so that I can figure out the matches and draw up some conclusions!" She extends her hand out to the curly haired woman, leading her to a small office. "You wait right in here while I give this to your husband." Fiona said, pointing to the chair in front of the desk.

Fiona moved so quickly it was a little hard to keep up. In two seconds she's back at Eli, sitting on the kitchen table and swinging her legs back and forth. Even doing such a childish act she looked so absolutely lovely.

"So, what do I do?" Eli asks as she places a neatly stapled package of papers in front of him. "Shit…"

"It's precautionary, Eli." Fiona rolls her eyes. "You two need to know what you're getting into before you just begin without reason! Just go through these papers," she hands him a pen, "and check the things you would like to see in a dominant/submissive relationship with Clare. Leave the ones blank, unless directed otherwise, the ones you would _not _like. Clare will be filling out the same thing with me in my office, and once the two of you are finished, I'll comprise the answers and write up what the two of you would like. Then, we talk it out."

"Why wouldn't we just work on it together?" Eli presses.

"Because, Eli, do you really want to outright tell your wife you want to bend her over the chair and spank her? And does Clare really want to admit to your face that she'd like that?" Fiona says coyly. Eli shakes his head understandingly. "Exactly! I think you can work on this on your own, I'm going to go tend to your Missus."

In a flash, she's back in her office, finding a very stressed out Clare trying to figure it all out.

"Fiona? I don't understand." Clare whispers. Fiona does as she just has, sitting upon the desk and crossing her beautiful legs. She explains just as she has to Eli the process they're going to, but Clare is still confused. "But none of this makes sense. This is all about things that Eli and I would… _never_ do."

"Precisely. These are new things you two can try together. Experimenting, you know?"

Clare nods, clearly very uncomfortable with everything on the sheet. "I just… I…"

"Do you want me to help you out?" Fiona asks. The younger girl is hesitant, but before she has the guts to say no, she thinks of her husband in the other room filling out the exact same form. He's probably not freaking out. He's probably checking all the boxes, wanting to _experiment, _as Fiona has said. Clare nods her head again, handing the packet over to Fiona. Fiona flips open a couple pages and picks up a pen.

"First things first," she begins, bringing the pen to her mouth and biting somewhat on the cap that's been placed at the end. "On a scale from one to ten, how comfortable are you with being sexual? Ten being really comfortable."

"Like a six?" Clare shrugs. Fiona scribbles it all down.

"And how comfortable are you with Eli being sexual?"

Clare blinks, unsure of how to answer the question. "A ten?"

"You don't sound sure."

"I don't really know how to respond. I like it when he's into it…?"

Fiona lets out a small breath, appearing somewhat annoyed though she really isn't. She writes that down as well and starts to move on. "What kind of things are you into, Clare? What stuff do you want to happen when you're in the bedroom?"

"I… I don't know…" Clare looks awfully nervous, and poor old Fiona can't help but feel bad for the girl. "I like when he can get in charge and tell me what's going to happen."

"You like when he can tell you what to do?" Fiona clarifies.

Nodding, Clare blushes somewhat, to which Fiona squeals. "Perfect, Clare! That's what we're here for. You get it all, don't you? This is to make Eli telling you what to do more serious, more interesting. With my help, your sex life is going to be absolutely immaculate." Fiona continues to write everything down, taking some side notes too. "Tell me the kind of stuff you want Eli to do; the stuff you _want _from him, not the stuff he does already."

"Well, I mean, I guess I…" She's uncomfortable, all squirmy at first as Fiona watches her intently. It's awkward, Fiona knows this, but the only way to break through Clare's good-girl attitude is to push at her with questions that make her uncomfortable. "Could you read some of the options?" Clare blurts out, and Fiona nods.

"Would you want Eli to tie you up?" Fiona asks. Clare nods her head. The brunette checks the box accordingly. "Okay, what about spanking? Are you into that stuff?"

"Like… hard?" Clare bites her lip.

"It could be hard. It all depends. Like, there's with his hands and there's with whips. The possibilities are endless."

Clare sighs, her face turning bright red at the question and how she was planning to answer it. "I'm open to trying it." Fiona grins, checking that box as well.

"What about calling you names? Would you want Eli to be very vulgar and call you his pet, or a slut, or a slave, etcetera? That also goes the other way around, you calling him sir, or master, or whatever he wants."

"Yeah…" Clare says softly, swallowing. "Yeah I would want that…"

Fiona notices she's shifting her legs in her seat, placing a leg atop of another to hide her crotch area. Fiona quickly puts down the packet, and gives the girl in front of her a very devious smile. "Jesus, Clare, are these questions turning you on?"

"What – no!" Clare is quick to defend, holding up her hands, though she's very much telling a lie. "I'm just… I'm just a little flustered that's all. Keep asking, I'm all right with answering."

"How about sex toys?" Fiona says plainly, not looking at papers as she asks. She starts to explain before Clare can ask the question Fiona knows she's going to ask. "Vibrators, handcuffs, blindfolds, gags, nipple clamps –"

"Nipple clamps?" Clare asks uneasily. "That sounds um, painful…"

Laughing, Fiona has to cover her mouth so that she won't appear too rude. "Oh, Clare, that's somewhat the point. Do you understand what BDSM means?" She asks, to which the curly haired girl shakes her head. "Let me explain. It's a combination of three different things: Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, and Sadism and Masochism. These things, all put into one are BDSM, thus resulting in a lot of painful activities. If the nipple clamps scare you too much, we can cut them out of what you'd like to do –"

"No, no… I'm okay with trying it, I'm just a little scared, that's all." She admits, to which Fiona giggles somewhat. "So, yeah. I'm okay with sex toys, all of those sound all right." Fiona is checking off each box as Clare clears her throat. "Fiona? Is this sort of like, um, _Fifty Shades of Grey_?" She asks nervously.

"Somewhat," Fiona shrugs her shoulders, not looking up. "We do a lot of those activities. But it's way better than some cheesy _Twilight_ fanfiction." Fiona suddenly looks down at her, a cocky smile on her mouth. "Didn't _you _once write steamy _Twilight_ fanfiction?" She inquires, somehow remembering what her brother had told her ages ago. "I almost forgot about that. It was about Declan. Wow, amazing how time flies since then."

"Yeah, it's been about ten years since that embarrassing part of my life." Clare remarks, pushing a couple curls behind her ear. "But I did. I kind of forgot all about that stuff."

Fiona decides to go on, pushing the small side conversation to the back of her mind. She finishes checking up the boxes and then flips a page. "So, only a few more things and then you're done. I'm sure Eli's been done for a while now, since us ladies tend to take our time when approached with this situation. Also, being the submissive it's harder to really decipher what you'd like done to yourself. Anyway, how do you feel about partner work?"

"P-Partner work?" Clare stutters.

"Since we're friends, I'm assuming it would go down between the four of us. You, me, Eli, Imogen. It doesn't have to be often or anything, but knowing Eli, he'll probably be into that sort of stuff." Fiona goes on, not really answering Clare's question.

"Into what kind of stuff?" Her voice is soft, frail almost.

"Seeing you kiss a girl? If anything, it'll probably be him and I watching as something go on between you and Imogen, considering_ I_ am the dominant in my relationship with her." That was pretty obvious to Clare. Fiona was so independent and classy that there was no way she could be submissive. It was then that Clare started to picture the woman in front of her dressed in latex, wearing bright red lip stick and holding something that was definitely going to hurt her in her hands. Clare licks her lips, for some reason a little frustrated just envisioning this idea. "I get it if you're not about those things. Some girls are very protective over their husbands or boyfriends and don't like to see other women working with them. Same with the men, they don't like to see other girls with their paws all over their girl. But I don't think Eli's like that."

"I'm not like that." Clare spoke up quickly, causing Fiona to raise her eyebrows. "I think… I think I am okay with that. I've never kissed a girl before, though."

"It's a helluva time, Edwards. Or should I say, Goldsworthy." Fiona corrects herself, smirking.

"Eli still calls me Edwards sometimes. It's just cute when he does, I don't know."

They discuss a few other things; like the clothes Clare might have to wear, the way she would have to act. Clare seems relatively all right with everything happening. She doesn't seem to be off-put by the way she might have to be treated, in fact, Fiona can tell just by the way Clare is sitting that this is all interesting to Clare. Fiona can bet that the younger girl has fantasized about it in her alone time, possibly getting off to the idea of Eli bossing her around.

"Well, that about covers everything, really. Since you seem to be for mostly everything –"

"I don't think I'm really into um, choking and stuff." Clare interrupts, to which Fiona appears suddenly interested. "I'm okay with the pain… I just don't really want to feel like I'm going to die, you know?" The older girl nods, understanding.

"I know exactly what you mean, Clare. Don't worry." She marks a few more things before going on. "If you two think you're going to go through with all of this, we'll come up with safe-words and everything to keep you absolutely safe, aroused, and still able to have _fun_ with pain." Fiona leans forward and lowers her voice to a whisper. "I'm supposed to keep things like these private, since it breaks trainer-client confidentiality, but I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Your brother and Katie Matlin have come to me before."

Clare's eyes widen and a hand covers her mouth. "Are you serious?"

"Very serious. They were having bedroom problems just as bad as you and Eli. But they're doing much better now."

"Can I ask something?" Fiona nods. "Who was the dominant?"

Fiona laughs out loud, waving her hands excitedly in the air. "I'm so glad you asked! It was little Miss Katie Matlin!"

They're both laughing now, giggling their asses off at the idea of Jake Martin being tied up and told what to do by Katie. Clare could never imagine that ever happening, and she certainly can't imagine herself being the one tying up Eli. She's still giggling profusely when there's a knock behind her at the door, and Eli begins to peer in uncomfortably.

"Sounds like you two are done in here?" He says nervously.

"We just finished!" Fiona says, hopping off of the table and skipping across the room to snatch his paperwork from his fingers. "I'll go match these up and I'll be back in a jiffy. You two stay in here. I'll probably be about fifteen minutes. Talk amongst yourselves!" She's out in less than a breath and the door shuts behind her. The laughing has stopped, and the room is completely awkward while no one makes a sound.

Eli moves to sit where Fiona was sitting, only he leans against the desk rather than sitting up on it. He clears his throat, not particularly sure how to spark up a conversation after filling out those forms about Clare. He'd marked _yes _for nearly every category, and was a little unsure what Clare would have said for anything. It was fifty-fifty. She could either hate this stuff or she could want to go headfirst into it – literally; wanting to give him head the first chance she got.

"How did it go?" Clare starts, surprising her husband in front of her. "Was that easy for you?"

"I guess. What about you?"

She shrugs her shoulders. This was all so easy with Fiona, why was it hard now that Eli was here? "Fiona had to help me through it, but we figured it out. I didn't really realize what I was getting into when you suggested we come to Fiona –"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"— But I'm okay with it." Clare went on. "This was the right way to approach me about it, because if you had done it any other way, I would have been really freaked out."

Eli chuckles. "I figured. You have to thank Fiona, though. It was her idea. I wouldn't have even brought it up to you if it wasn't for her." He pauses, narrowing his eyebrows at the girl in front of him. "Does that mean you want to proceed with all of this stuff?"

"It depends on the outcome of whatever Fiona tells us, I guess."

Then they're quiet. They don't really know what else to say, just waiting for Fiona to return with the results. Clare was nervous, _really _fucking nervous. If it didn't turn out, she'd feel awkward. If things came up that Eli liked that she _didn't,_ it might make her feel uncomfortable. Like an object, sort of. Like Eli _thought of her _like an object. She sighs, trying not to overthink it all until Fiona waltzes back into the room holding a single sheet of paper with the results on it.

"This was pretty interesting." She says excitedly. "You two were practically identical."

Their glances at Fiona quickly change to each other and a look of utter surprise is written on their faces.

"Yeah, wow, I actually haven't seen something this exact in a while, so like, go you two." Fiona smiles, feeling pretty proud of herself for setting this whole thing up. "So, should I go over the ground rules?" She asks. Both Eli and Clare nod.

_Both dom/sub are willing and able to participate in bondage._

_Both dom/sub are willing and able to participate in the act of spanking. _

_Both dom/sub are willing and able to participate in the use of sex toys._

_Submissive is willing and able to obey and follow correctly, the orders of her Dominant, with knowledge that any disobedience will result in punishment._

_Dominant is willing and able to punish his submissive in the case she is not compliant to orders._

_Submissive is willing and able to dress according to her Dominant's wishes._

_Submissive will act in the following manners: polite, respectful, and obedient. Failure to comply with these manners will result in punishment any way the Dominant sees fit. _

_Both dom/sub are willing and able to participate in acts with other partners. _

There's a few more rules Fiona goes over, but Eli tones it all out, sort of letting it all fly by once he's heard that Clare Edwards is willing to do things with other people. He's sure this must be a joke, that there's no way Clare would ever let another girl touch him, or that she'd let a girl touch _her, _but for some reason he wants to think that Clare has some tricks up her sleeve she's never shown him. But Eli knows she's played all the cards she has. Well, until now that is.

"How does that sound?" Fiona finally asks when the list comes to a close. Eli snaps out of his little thoughts, looking over at Clare to see her nodding furiously.

"Sounds good to me." Her voice sounds small, and Eli places a hand softly on her shoulder.

"Same here."

Fiona's grinning madly like the Cheshire cat all of a sudden. "So you two are in? This is a real thing?"

"Yes." Clare confirms, and Eli does as well.

"Holy hell!" Fiona squeals, throwing her hands into the air. "Look what I've put together! Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy, welcome to the first days of your lives."


	3. collar full

**NOTES:** Another short chapter, sorry. I will make up for it in the next one, believe me. I hope you are enjoying this and trust me, it is going to get really smutty really soon. Trust me.

**I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

"Well I say we finish up the details!" Fiona says, already starting to walk out of the office and into the main living room. The couple follows her out, the two of them standing close to each other but not enough to touch. "Sit on the couch; I have to get out a few things."

Fiona hurries back to the cabinet she'd pulled the paperwork out of earlier and takes a small black box out and then goes back to her friends. They're both eyeing her curiously as she hands the box to Clare and insists she opens it immediately.

"I hope I picked the right one. If you two absolutely hate it, we can pick another one." Fiona goes on, then starting to explain the meaning of it as Clare struggles to open the tape stuck to the box. "It's sort of like an initiation into this little thing. It'll make sex between the two of you less complicated."

The box is open now, and Clare is a little confused, surprised but also a little aroused to find a dark blue dog collar in the box. She looks up at Fiona, eyebrows pushed together. "A dog collar?"

"It's a sex collar!" Fiona squeals, clapping her hands excitedly. "There are different kinds of sex, you know? There is the really dirty, kinky stuff – the kind of stuff you're here for now – and then there's the sweet sex. Now, Clare, when you're all into the sexy stuff, you bring the collar to Eli. That way, he knows what kind of sex-mood you're in. Does that make sense."

Nodding, Eli reaches out to grab it. "Okay, I get it. So this is just purely about _this _kind of sex." Eli clarifies.

"Exactly, Goldielocks. I give them to all my clients. Imogen has one; it's hot pink and has cute diamond encrusted studs on it." Fiona waves her hand in the air a little, mumbling to herself: "God, I'm too good to her."

The three of them are quiet for a moment as Fiona walks around a bit. She's scampering from one spot in her condo to the next, grabbing things and spinning around. Honestly, both Eli and Clare couldn't keep their eyes off of how elegant she was, even flustered.

"So is that it?" Clare speaks up, catching the brunette's attention. "You just helped us take some test and give us some sex collar and expect us to know what we're doing?"

"Fuck no!" Fiona chirps, making her way back to the two of them. "There's so much more in store. But we can't start today. Only the basics, no actual interaction."

Eli's a little disheartened by this. He knows that with his and Fiona's schedule things won't _really _be starting up for about a week or so. He's squirming uncomfortably in his seat because he's a little turned on, but can't make it into too big of a deal. Fiona sits across from the two of them on the couch, her long legs draped over the arms of a beautiful dark green chair. She smiles gingerly at the couple, and lets out a rather content sigh.

"I'm so happy the two of you aren't going to be hiding away in your little apartment, wishing you were having spectacular sex anymore. This is phenomenal." She sighs again, running her fingers daintily through her curls. "So, next thing on the agenda would be your safe-word. You always have to have a safe-word."

Clare and Eli both know what she means by a safe-word, so neither bother to ask. They're silent for a second, both coming up with ideas to spit out at her, assuming Fiona will be the one deciding what their own sexual stop sign word is supposed to be.

"Tightrope?" Clare says first.

"Ramen?" Eli blurts just seconds after.

"Ramen?" Fiona repeats, laughing a little at his suggestion. "Why on earth _ramen?"_

Eli shrugs. "I just don't think I'd ever say ramen in the middle of sex. Why, do you think it's a bad idea?"

"No," Fiona shakes her head. "It doesn't matter to me. It's your safe-word."

Clare's blushing and she doesn't really know why. It's just the situation, that's what she's telling herself. It's just how weird all of this is and how she knows that at the end of the month she could be having sex with both people in the room. She likes that, for some reason, but doesn't really know how to articulate it without it coming out like mush. "I like ramen." She says finally, giving Eli a very steady look. She's trying really hard to stay calm. "Let's go with ramen."

"Ramen it is then. Now –" Fiona's interrupted by the sound of heels clicking down the stairs from behind them. Everyone turns to glance at Imogen Moreno, walking down the gorgeous metal staircase. Clare gulps.

Well, now she could be having sex with all three of them.

"Holy hello!" Imogen squeals once her eyes fall on Eli and Clare. "What in the world are you two doing here!"

They're both nervous to answer, and who wouldn't be? Eli's looking at Fiona to answer for them, and when the coordinator of this whole thing gets his look she groans loudly. "These two are my new clients. Weird right?"

"They can afford you?" Imogen bats her eyelashes innocently. "No offense. Fiona's just really expensive."

"They're old friends, Immy. I can't charge old friends!" Fiona counters, to which her girlfriend shrugs and makes her way into the kitchen. "No matter though, what are you doing down here?" Fiona's playful tone suddenly turns sour and everyone in the room can tell. Soon enough they're all looking at Imogen who appears rather nervous.

She squeaks out a sorry and turns to run back up the stairs before Fiona can say anything, but the girl doesn't let her off so easily.

"Sorry _what?_" Fiona pushes. All eyes are on Imogen as she turns back to Fiona, crossing her hands behind her back and looking towards the ground.

"Sorry_ mistress." _She says sadly, going back up the stairs again. It's so shameful and embarrassing and Fiona knows exactly what she's doing when she does it.

"What was that about?" Eli asks, starting to point out the obvious. "She wasn't wearing a hot pink collar."

Fiona scoffs, rolling her eyes as if Eli is _so _out of the loop for not knowing. "Imogen and I are on a strict cycle for right now. Twenty-four-seven she is my little pet. It's hard to explain but sometimes you get to that point and you just have to keep running with it. Besides, Imogen likes it."

It all goes quiet again and the only way for the silence to break is for Fiona to tell the two of them to leave. So that's exactly what she does. She shoo's them out, telling Eli that she will text him the details for the next weekend, which is when training and such would begin. She seems so bubbly with excitement, even after the small mishap with Imogen just moments before. It seems like they just got there and then she's got them in the elevator door. _Fuck_, that's all Eli can think. _FUCK! _

"Are you sure we're up for this?" He asks as they're going down a few floors. His eyes glance to the box with the sex collar inside and he knows that he's sure.

"Yeah, this is… interesting." Clare laughs, her cheeks turning red as she takes a step closer to her husband. "Besides, I mean… we haven't really pushed ourselves sexually. So this is like a whole new adventure, isn't it, _master?_" Clare's attempt at being flirty is shaky as it comes out of her mouth, but it comes perfectly across to a very interested Eli Goldsworthy.

_Fuck, _he thinks again. He cannot wait until next weekend.


End file.
